Somewhere only we know
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: ONESHOT- Seiji and Shizuku visit one last place before leaving for Cremona. Post-Movie  first fic,  please be gentle. SONGFIC.


hey guys, my names eternalhappieness! this is my first fanfic, so please, be gentle! much love all!

disclaimer- i dont own anything, just the storyline :D

"hello"-talking

'_hello'-_thoughts

**hello**-song

* * *

><p>Somewhere only we know- whisper of the heart Fanfic.<p>

A lone person rode up the steep his on the edge of new tama town, sweat from the exertion trickling down his neck. Once a scrawny, lanky kid, now a tall, muscular man, he straggled with his bike up the hill, reminiscing about that day all those years ago. _'I've done it. Ive done everything I've I need to do here. I've finished my studies, trained day in day out. All that's left is for me to leave this place behind.'_

**I walked across an empty land  
>I knew the pathway like the back of my hand<br>I felt the earth beneath my feet  
>Sat by the river and it made me complete <strong>

The man passed a postman on the way to his destination, slipping by unnoticed by the postman as he continued on his daily round, whistling in delight. The man rode on and on, until he reached an old utility station. slipping around the fence, he jumped down onto a grassy platform over looking the town he had come to call home. '_this place had been my haven, my place of inspiration, and I'm about to leave it all behind.'_

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin<br>**

The sky, covered in fluffy white clouds, was died a lovely orange gold by a sun that just peaked out from the horizon, winking at the somber man as he sat on the edge of this platform, sighing softly. He looked out towards the hills, on the sleepy town. It was barely 4 in the morning, and it was the day he would finally leave the nest to follow his dreams.

**I came across a fallen tree  
>I felt the branches of it looking at me<br>Is this the place we used to love?  
>Is this the place that I've been dreaming of? <strong>

'_this place has changed so much since I found it. it was filled with so much mess, weeds and rubbish, but after years of tending to it, I made a little garden here, one that no one has any idea exists….except..her. that when the real change began. The day I brought her here. That's the day this became one of my most favorite places in the world.'  
><em>  
><strong>Oh simple thing where have you gone<br>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on  
>So tell me when you're gonna let me in<br>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**

'_home. Something I have taken for granted all these years. I always knew that I would leave one day, but I always assumed that it was a while away, that I still had time. Im so scared, how am I going to fair without my home? I was so lost in the moment, I had no idea this was coming until it finally crept up and scared me from behind.' _

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?**

So lost in his thoughts the man was, he didn't notice a rustling behind him until the source was beside him. Her chocolate brown hair had grown out in recent years, reaching past her shoulders. "its beautiful, isn't it?" gazing at her perfect face, Hebrushed a stray hair away, and smiled. "yes. Its beautiful." She blushed pink and lightly punched his arm. "hahahah! you flirt!" her laughter rang out in the chilly winter morning.

**Oh simple thing where have you gone  
>I'm getting old and I need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin <strong>

He slid his arm (the one she punched) around her waist, and she lay her head in the crook of his neck. They both breathed a sigh of content. _'I could stay like this forever. This beautiful brunette is the best this that has ever happened to me.'  
><em>  
><strong>And if you have a minute why don't we go<br>Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
>This could be the end of everything<br>So why don't we go  
>Somewhere only we know? <strong>

"do you remember the first time we came here?" she girl asked her boy, breathe turning to clouds in the cool air. "of course. It was one of the best days of my life, that day I came back from Cremona. How could I forget." She giggled. "that's sweet. But I thought yesterday was the best day of your life..?" brown eyes shimmered with mischief, and the golden band on her finger sparkled in the sunlight.

**And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know? **

"we're finally leaving home, huh?" her smile was still bright, all bundled up in her mans arms, but her voice was somber, sad. "I always took this place for granted, its only now I realize how special it is. She gestured out into new tama town, pointing out the places that the milestones in her life had occurred. "look,Seiji! the baseball felid I first talked to you! And the school roof, on that day you told me you where going to Cremona! And the library! Oh, the library." Her hand faltered slightly, and her eyes downcast. He stretched my arm out, and took her hand. It was then that man had the greatest epiphany of his young life. "Shizuku, I'm not leaving home." She looked up to him in shock. "you changed your mind? What about Cremona, Seiji? What about your dream?" he smiled at her panicked face, and tightened his hold around her waist, bringing her back into their original positions "no, im going to Cremona, but im not leaving home." He could just see the confused expression on her face. "how is that possible?" "my mother told me something really important once. 'home is where the heart is.' Its only now I realize how true that is. Ill never be leaving home, because ill always be with you." She turned slightly to look at the man with the sparkling brown eyes, and smiled. Out of no where, she pounce on him, knocking him to the ground, legs still on hanging off the platform. "umph!" she lay her head on his chest, and listened to his heartbeat. "the heart belongs to you, you know." She chuckled into his chest. "I love you Seiji Amasawa, and as long as you never leave me, ill never be without a home." He wound a strand of hair around his pinkie. "ill never leave you. I love you too, Shizuku Amasawa."

**This could be the end of everything**  
><strong>So why don't we go<strong>  
><strong>Somewhere only we know?<strong>

* * *

><p>End.<p>

* * *

><p>ws it good? please review! be gentle, im new ;D hahahhahah much love 3<p> 


End file.
